<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓝色菱花格 by Albertina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670454">蓝色菱花格</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertina/pseuds/Albertina'>Albertina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Age Changes, Anal Sex, Child! Trump, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Paedophile! Biden, Rape/Non-con Elements, spank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertina/pseuds/Albertina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2007年的某个秋夜，乔·拜登在小圣詹姆斯岛上偶遇了一个幼童。<br/>给瞌睡乔和川大明白权力交接的应援文。按照现在CP都得有个花名的成例，这一对儿或许应该叫……海纳拜川？<br/>点进来之前请仔细阅读tag, 确认自己能接受再看正文。<br/>话说为啥我自己首页的截图能出现在lofter啊喂……怎么真有人愿意看啊！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主要的设定和情节都是用骰子掷出来的。采用这种形式写拜登/川普的rps同人是我的突发奇想，纯图一乐。Long live love(×), long live political rps(√).<br/>诸君现实生活中别学拜登，不要做违法犯罪的背德勾当。<br/>也不要效仿川普行为。务必远离滥交派对，遇到突发情况不要随便信任陌生人，注意保持社交距离，积极拿起法律武器制裁犯罪分子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一刻钟前尚且于宴会厅中纵情享乐的男男女女，早已各自结伴前往豪宅深处隐秘的房间，空留乔·拜登一人在此，独自伤怀。当然，他并非不能，而是不想成为“按摩服务”的买家，毕竟勃起虽可以伪造，情欲却无法作假。杰弗里·爱泼斯坦的女郎们，才十几岁便发育得曲线玲珑、毛孔粗大、裸露的胳膊和腿上生满体发，拜登想不通宾客们为何对这些“少女”趋之若鹜，因此赌气一般的，他拒绝了所有按摩服务的邀请。</p><p>菲茨杰拉德曾说过：“在酗酒成瘾的人当中，不喝酒的人具有优势。”换言之，在为某件事陷入迷狂的人群当中，清醒的人具有优势，酒精亦然，性爱派对亦然。但拜登此行正是为了给爱泼斯坦留个把柄教他安心，这份优势于他反倒成了负担。他叹了口气，斟满手边的酒杯。</p><p>系上一条活泼的蓝色菱花格领带，以为这样就能融入正常人的狂欢，结果是再一次的失败。或许从十四岁那年对着幼童形象的天使觉醒了错误的性欲开始，他就不该期望自己会得到宽恕。拜登举起玻璃杯，闭上双眼抿了一口杜松子酒。杯中物中规中矩，无功无过，但足以把人灌醉：这就够了。片刻后他睁开眼睛，却瞧见一个金发的男童身披白袍，在宴会厅里穿行。</p><p>他手一滑，整杯杜松子酒全洒在衣服上，酒杯也滚落下去摔得粉碎。玻璃杯落地的脆响让那幼童停下步伐，扭过头来瞧着他。</p><p>“唉哟，真难以置信，我以为他们全都走人了。”</p><p>“你同样应该回去。这不是小孩子该来的地方。”他肯定是附近岛民家里的孩子，绝对如此，只能是这样。即使对于爱泼斯坦的小岛而言，他也太过——</p><p>“多高尚啊。我倒是很好奇，是什么让圣人拜登跑到萝莉岛来的呀？”</p><p>他转身朝这边走来，在拜登面前停住了脚。他微微抬起下巴，直视着年长者，蓝色的眼睛让拜登回忆起教堂的彩绘玻璃。</p><p>这金发蓝眼的小东西带着一脸倨傲的神情说道：“地产商唐纳德·川普。我们今晚才见过。”</p><p>“什么？怎——天哪，我……”</p><p>自称川普的小家伙撅起嘴，不耐烦地打断了他。“我也不知道自己怎么就变成了这样——我不想谈论这事儿。现在我要去找我的手机。你来不来？”</p><p>拜登的双耳嗡嗡作响，纷杂的思绪充满了脑海。一团混乱中，唯有他自己的声音格外清晰：</p><p>“来。”</p><p>他跟着川普检查宴会厅的每个角落，转过一条又一条游廊。大约是月色过于昏暗，抑或是棕榈树的枝叶太繁密，途中他不止一回差点被川普那件宽大的白衬衫绊倒。终于，在拜登打了第不知多少个趔趄之后，川普回头对他怒目而视。</p><p>“作为一个身体极端不协调的人，你应该有自知之明的！”</p><p>“我背你。”他略带愧疚地说。</p><p>“你得抱着我。那样才有点算得上安全。”</p><p>“我抱你。”他从善如流。</p><p>他俯身抱起川普，一只手扶着男孩的背，另一只手托着他的屁股。川普在他身上不安地扭动，赤裸的双脚不断蹬擦他的后腰，臀瓣来来回回蹭着他的手。孩童的体温透过一层薄薄的布料传到他的掌心，拜登后知后觉地发现，这孩子衬衫里面什么都没穿。这个念头将一股热流送下他的阴茎。</p><p>“你的手好凉。”川普贴着他的耳朵抱怨。</p><p>“嗯。”他心不在焉的应着。<em>我应该离开。我可以留下。</em></p><p>“身上还有很浓的酒味。我讨厌酒精。”</p><p>“是吗。”<em>这是种罪行。是的，但没有人会去控告我。</em></p><p>“心跳也特别快。我敢说它已经在我的胸口砸出一块淤青了。”</p><p>“也许吧。”<em>如果我能……</em></p><p>“嘿，你知道吗？我见过很多政客，你是其中最无聊的一个。”川普在他耳畔咕哝。</p><p>他没作声。把注意力从硬得发痛的阴茎上挪开就几乎让他竭尽全力了，而怀中温暖的小小躯体、幼童肌肤柔软的触感、以及川普喷吐在他颈边的呼吸，这一切使自控变得更加困难。男孩甚至伸出一只手开始抚摸他脑后的头发，纤细的手指玩弄着短而硬的发茬，带来一阵阵酥麻感，其程度不足以令他享受，却叫他在焦躁中渴求更多。</p><p>“别闹了。”他嘶声道。</p><p>“这是你的真发吗？如果你的头发是假的，那你就有麻烦了。”</p><p>“它是。”</p><p>“我就知道。什么都逃不过我的眼睛。”</p><p>拜登推开游廊尽头的那扇门，川普迅速按下了墙上的电灯开关。一间无人使用的卧房，意料之中。</p><p>“我得把你放下。”<em>我得调整一下裤子。</em></p><p>“当然啦，正合我意。分头行动效率更高，这是我的经验之谈。要说高效工作，谁能比我懂得更多呢？”</p><p>他弯下腰。川普环着他脖颈的手臂放了下来，双脚也离开了他的腰际。初秋夜晚的凉风从窗外吹进来，让他愈发意识到此刻怀中的寒冷和空虚是何等难以忍受。他做了什么啊，怎能如此轻易地把那孩子放跑了？</p><p>他失魂落魄地站起身，忘记了自己放下男孩的初衷是想隐藏什么。</p><p>“真恶心。”</p><p>“什么……？”他飘移到不知何处的想法又骤然被拉回川普身上。男孩别开视线，没有看他。</p><p>“你知道你这样很糟糕，你知道的。一个性爱派对上的失败者，找不到人发泄自己的性欲，你以为你能让它自己平复下来，但它没有；带着勃起对不知情的人们发情，那才是你正在做的事！”</p><p>他一言不发，只是站在原地，被愤怒、性欲和挫败感淹没。<em>教训他。使用他。征服他。</em>三种彼此不同的声音在他脑中吵嚷不休，进而逐渐达成一致。<em>让他知道现在谁才是上位者！</em></p><p>“处理它。”川普背对着他，命令道。“随便找个什么地方处理它。你早该这么做。事情的轻重缓急真的完全被搞混了。”</p><p>“你说得对。”他缓缓伸出双臂，“我认为——”</p><p>双手插进男孩胁下，他不费吹灰之力就把川普提了起来。</p><p>“——这里就很好。”</p><p>无视川普的踢打和吼叫，他把男孩压在床上，扯下自己的领带反绑了他的双手，又用川普那条可笑的大红色领带如法炮制，将他的脚踝也捆在一起（谢天谢地，两人的领带都系着四手结，而不是其他更复杂的花样）。</p><p>“安静。”他把川普脸朝下安置在自己的大腿上。川普仍在徒劳地挣扎，口中不停辱骂着他。拜登拉开床头柜的抽屉，从一堆道具中拿出一把短桨，它是木制的，打磨得十分光滑。他握紧短桨，试着挥舞了两下，然后掀起川普的衬衫，开始第一下击打。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“啊！你敢打我？！”</p><p>“毫无疑问。川普先生缺乏一些……适当的教导。”压抑着狂跳的心脏和急促的呼吸，他尽量保持不疾不徐的语速，“十下。我想十下比较合适。为了保证课程的效果，只有你在击打后计数，并且大声说出自己挨打的原因，它才能被算作一下。”</p><p>“我会杀了你，我会把你送进监狱！”</p><p>“多正直啊。”他模仿着川普的措辞，“我倒是很好奇，是什么让遵纪守法的好公民川普，跑到萝莉岛来的呀？”</p><p>啪。</p><p>“让我来给你做个示例：一。我不应该无理取闹。”</p><p>“你是个人渣，一个邪恶、肮脏的——”</p><p>啪。</p><p>“一。”</p><p>川普声音里带上了哭腔，但犹在骂他。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“一。”</p><p>沉默。也许川普认为自己能咬住嘴唇挺过去。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“一。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“一。”</p><p>男孩的臀瓣已经因为击打而均匀地红肿了起来，川普小声抽泣着。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“一。”</p><p>“……一。”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“……我不应该——不应该……无理取闹。”</p><p>拜登满意地眯起眼睛。</p><p>啪。</p><p>“二。”</p><p>三。四。五。时间过得很快，川普也算得上顺从。最后一下，他几乎是尖叫着喊出末一个单词，继而便脱力般地垂下头，放声大哭。他的悲鸣太过美妙，以至于有那么一瞬间，拜登怀疑十下击打还是太少，甚至远远不够。</p><p>“我相信……这一课令你收获颇丰。”他慢吞吞地开了口，随后便讶异于自己声音的嘶哑。</p><p>“你达到目的了？放我走！放我走！”</p><p>“别傻了。”他抚上川普的臀瓣，手指逐渐滑向臀缝，反复按压着肛门。</p><p>“如你所愿，我要处理我的勃起。”</p><p>他伸手取来人体润滑剂的罐子，旋开瓶盖，挖出一大块白色的膏体，全数涂抹在男孩的臀缝间，接着毫不犹豫地将食指刺入肛门。不深，只一个指节，但也颇费了他一番力气。</p><p>“停下。”川普呜咽道，“我好痛。只要你停下，我们还能假装什么都没发生过。”</p><p>“你当然会痛，因为扩张肛门会在直肠末端制造很多细小的伤口。但我为什么要在意呢？我可以随意使用你，毫无后顾之忧。你没有合适的身份控告我。没有人会相信唐纳德·川普变成了一个幼童。没有人会承认这一点。”他加重了些力道，第二个指节也没入了男孩体内。</p><p>“也不会有人替你报复我。虎视眈眈的成年子女，心怀鬼胎的商业伙伴，他们巴不得你让出那把椅子。”手指在川普的直肠内搅动，安抚着那些剧烈收缩的肌肉。</p><p>“一言以蔽之，你现在什么都不是。”他抽出食指，在食指和中指上抹了更多的润滑剂。</p><p>“不可能……”川普啜泣着晃动他的头颅。</p><p>“什么。都。不是。”拜登有点失去耐心了。他粗暴地把两根手指戳刺进男孩的肛门，拉扯扩张着肛门括约肌和直肠内壁。</p><p>“什么都不是……”川普喃喃道。</p><p>强烈的愉悦感涌上他的心头，情潮汹涌，他等不及要结束前戏。抽出手指，解开男孩脚踝上的束缚，他将川普抱在膝头，然后释放出自己的阴茎。一下坚定的戳刺，他埋进男孩体内，发出一声餍足的叹息。最初的几下抽送有种滞涩感，随后便顺畅起来。川普在他怀中颤抖，幼童的身体显然还无法享受性交的欢愉，那颤栗定是因为痛楚，而非其他。但他没有停手，他选择继续。占有他。标记他。拜登听到自己的声音，夹杂着短促的喘息。那是没有章法的谵语，破碎不成完句：</p><p>“只有我会承认你。只有我。只是我的男孩，只是我的厄洛斯，只是我的唐纳德。”</p><p>唐纳德似乎说了些什么。也许他什么都没说。拜登闭上眼，放任性高潮冲刷过他的全身。</p><p>他保持着这个姿势享受了一会儿余韵。接下来是有条不紊的清理工作：给川普松绑、擦洗身体、上药。其间川普一言未发，直到拜登为他合上眼皮，他都反常地保持着沉默。</p><p>东方渐明，川普的呼吸慢慢变得均匀平稳。拜登轻手轻脚地离开床边，稍微检查了一下自己的衣着，便掩上门悄悄离开了房间。</p><p>出于一种难以言说的心绪，他没有拿走自己的领带。</p><p>没过几天他就在《周六夜现场》上看见了川普，依旧是那副广为人知的模样，过度肥胖的老年男性。他不知道川普是怎么恢复原状的，乔·拜登一点都不好奇。</p><p>那之后关于川普的新闻开始频繁地出现在他的视野里。川普在打离婚官司。《学徒》第七季制作计划或将无限推迟<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>。文斯·麦克马洪的头发长势良好。川普离婚了。</p><p>或许川普投资了不少媒体。他烦躁地想。川普的名字在网页新闻上，在报纸的娱乐版面上，甚至在某个周末的傍晚，吉尔拿回来的邮包上。</p><p>“川普给我们家寄来了包裹。‘约瑟夫·拜登亲启’，这上面指明说是给你的。”</p><p>“我上次在，呃，爱泼斯坦的聚会上和他聊得挺好。他说他打算卖剃头刀片。剃须刀片，我是说。我说好啊，请务必寄给我一盒试用——那么这多半就是川普牌刀片了。”</p><p>这完全是撒谎。川普从没说过他要卖剃须刀片。但是要知道，那些冠以川普名字的商品，最后全都悄无声息地消失在了市面上，无一例外。川普牌刀片，甫一进入市场便迅速被淘汰，这也并非什么罕事，吉尔不会怀疑的。为了让他的谎言更令人信服，拜登直到晚饭结束前都再没给邮包一个眼神，饭后才状若无意地把它带进了书房。</p><p>川普能给他寄些什么？想来不过一篇以粗鲁措辞写就的人身威胁罢了。他拆开邮包，里面是个扁平的小盒子，附带一张便签。</p><p>“致乔·拜登：</p><p> 离婚，然后抛弃你虚伪无趣的家庭生活，来我身边。我将把我的律师团队借给你。</p><p>唐纳德·川普</p><p>P.S. 你甚至不愿给我一个晚安吻。”</p><p>脑中一片空白，他颤抖着双手打开盒盖。</p><p>里面是条熟悉的蓝色菱花格领带。</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 这居然是件真事。《学徒》第七季直到川普当上总统才开始制作并播出。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>一句话概括这个结尾（误）：<br/>“黄蛤蟆，黄蛤蟆，你就死在这盒里头啦！”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我的行文是如何被骰子绑架的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写文之前掷骰子的结果。如果您已经看完了正文，那么这就是完全无用的东西。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先骰一下二位的年龄。</p><p>川普：1D100=8</p><p>拜登：1D100=65</p><p>第一步，直接跨越了道德的准绳。如此看来，也没必要骰攻受了，这种情况默认拜登在上。</p><p>这篇同人的分级：</p>
<ol>
<li>G</li>
<li>T</li>
<li>M</li>
<li><strong> E</strong></li>
</ol><p>1D4=4</p><p>第二步，彻底踏破了法律的约束。</p><p>骰一下两位主角对相方的（初始）好感值：</p><p>川普对拜登：1D100=42</p><p>拜登对川普：1D100=57</p><p>故事发生的世界线偏离现实的程度：</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> 除去年龄操作之外，一切与我们生活的世界线别无二致</strong></li>
<li>其他平行世界（AU）</li>
</ol><p>1D2=1</p><p>下面来骰一些情节。</p><p>结局走向：</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> HE</strong></li>
<li>NE</li>
<li>BE</li>
</ol><p>1D3=1</p><p>是哪种意义上的HE？</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> 二人幸终</strong></li>
<li>伸张正义</li>
</ol><p>1D2=1</p><p>这就让人很憋屈，骰子一点都不想遵纪守法……</p><p>故事发生的地点：</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> 萝莉岛</strong></li>
<li>拜登的度假别墅</li>
</ol><p>1D2=1</p><p>恰巧我也不知道拜登有没有度假别墅，这下正好用不着现查了。</p><p>川普的记忆和认知水平是否一同倒退回了8岁：</p>
<ol>
<li>是</li>
<li><strong> 否</strong></li>
</ol><p>1D2=2</p><p>这次情事的粗暴程度：1D100=61</p><p>有无其他人加入：</p>
<ol>
<li>有</li>
<li><strong> 无</strong></li>
</ol><p>1D2=2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>讲真，缺乏心理准备的时候不要让骰子给你做设定，鬼知道骰子会怎样难为人。当我发现自己得写一篇恋童肉文的时候，我是拒绝的，但最终还是接受了这个挑战，想看看自己究竟能写出什么鬼东西来。后来我本想写个短小PWP完事，但设定狂魔的毛病又发作了，于是便有这许多冗余的铺垫，并且出于泄愤的目的，让拜登多打了川普好几下。<br/>当然，我还是爱川普的（误），虽然我让他在写给Trumputin的硬盘文里站街，虽然我让他和割割交媾，虽然我一次像样的性高潮都不肯给他，还把他在南天假十字计划里上来就写死了……我知道这听起来很荒唐，但要知道这几年他确实给我带来了无数欢乐啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。<br/>这次也照例埋了一堆川普的梗在正文里，但玩得并不怎么开心，果然我还是喜欢Crack＆Humor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>